


Live Fast Die Young

by pesy



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, High School, High School AU, M/M, Multi, aka a lot of sex in bathrooms during class and getting high under the bleachers during lunch, kinda like skins idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pesy/pseuds/pesy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fic where the art kids hate the populars and vice versa, but teenage tendancies get in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live Fast Die Young

She was no angel, but with her bright blue eyes and bubblegum pink lipstick, she looked like one. But glimpsing a few inches lower would distort her angelic features into a different allure, as her face was from heaven but her body, cursed with curve after curve, was from hell. The way she moved was not holy, her hips swaying to the music as she caught the stares of countless onlookers. It was if the complete darkness and absolute light were at war and she was the battleground. 

They all knew her name because she wasn't the type if person who let you forget her. As a junior, she was varsity cheerleading captain, class president and the girlfriend of the school quarterback. Perrie Edwards was the queen of the school and she knew it. 

That would make her boyfriend, Harry, the king. And as conscious as she was of her status, he was even more aware of his. That was blatantly obvious in the way that he watched her move from behind as he talked with a friend. The only morsel of attention he paid her was the occasional slap on the ass. 

It seemed neither of the two could be bothered with the thought of putting effort into their relationship. They were all about appearances: holding hands in the hallway, hugging each other after football games and posing together brandishing prom king and queen crowns. But in reality, the only bit of substance they had was their constant fucking. 

She looked bored of dancing for him and he looked bored of pretending to care and eventually, she walked away. 

She entered the kitchen and poured herself a shot before sitting on the counter, legs dangling from the edge. She tipped the drink back and embraced the feeling that could only be equated to battery acid running down her throat. 

When she tilted her head forward, another boy was staring at her, but this one looked different. Maybe it was because his stare wasn't desperate or that he was yelling obscene remarks at her, but she wasn't disgusted by him. "Hi," she said. 

"Hey," he responded. "That's a lovely top." He gestured to the thin piece of fabric that hardly covered her breasts. 

"Let me guess, it would look better on your bedroom floor?"

He scoffed. "I'm not that clichéd, princess."

"What did you just call me?"

"Princess. I think it suits you," he said, walking towards her. 

"Well I don't."

"Really? The entire school waits on you hand and foot and you don't think princess is a suitable title for their little queen?"

"No, actually I don't," she snapped back. "Who the hell are you to tell me who you think I am anyway."

"If you wanted my name, you could have just asked, princess."

"I think you owe me your name, considering you seem to know so much about me."

"Zayn."

"Well, Zayn," she said, slightly calmer. "What do you drink?"

"Jack."

"With what?"

"More Jack."

"Wow, tough guy. Are you trying to compensate for something?" she teased. 

"Princess, I think we both know that's not the case."

"Actually, I don't," she replied. 

"I would offer to prove it to you, but I saw your meat-head boyfriend in the other room and assume he wouldn't be too pleased to find another guy sleeping with his girlfriend."

"I never said I wanted to sleep with you," she said. 

"Do you?" he asked. 

"Are you flirting with me?"

He laughed. "Sure, princess. You could call it that." He walked closer to her, until they were inches apart and his elbow was resting on the counter she sat on. "Or maybe I just want to get to know you."

"Most guys don't insinuate wanting to have sex with girls they just want to get to know."

He smiled crookedly and shook his head, laughing. "I'm not most guys."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine, what do you wanna know?" she asked, turning her body towards him. As he opened his mouth to respond, she interrupted, "And no 'What's your favorite color' bullshit. Real questions."

He smiled. "Then, princess, what are you thinking right now?"

"I'm thinking that this conversation with you is more interesting than any I've had with Harry for months."

"Really?"

"Really."

He lifted himself onto the counter, minimizing the gap between him and Perrie. "What about you?"

"What?" he asked. 

"What are you thinking?"

"That I already knew I'm better than your boyfriend."

She laughed. "Then are you gonna prove it and ask me more questions?"

"What color panties are you wearing?" he asked, eyebrow raised. 

"Red," she said, trying to sound confident and sexy only to have her image ruined by the flush that crept onto her cheeks. 

"Princess, you're blushing," he smirked. 

She tried to take the focus off of herself and asked, "Then what color are your's?"

"I'm sure you'll find out later."

"That's doubtful."

"Why, would your boyfriend object?"

"Let's not talk about him," she pleaded. 

"Fine. You want questions? Let's get deep. What's the craziest thing you've ever done?"

She looked down at her feet and frowned. "I've smoked weed before, does that count?"

He scoffed. "No. Crazy is something unexpected, wild. You're a teenager; everyone expects you to get high."

"Then I've done nothing."

"Then let's go, princess."

She looked up at him, eyebrows furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"You say you've never done anything crazy. It's half past midnight, which means we have about five hours before the sun comes up. Why not have an adventure?"

"I'll go tell Harry I'm leavin-" 

"Fuck that asshole! Let's just go. Are you in, princess?"

She hesitated, weight shifting from foot to foot before a slow smile began to spread across her face. "Let's have an adventure."

He led her outside and into his car before racing through the neighborhood. They drive for a few minutes in silence as Perrie began understanding what she did. Nervous butterflies formed in her stomach and, in attempt to calm her nerves, asked Zayn, "Where are we going?"

He laughed. "It's an adventure and the best adventures are unplanned."

She nodded. "But, my cousin texted me about a party going on about ten minutes from here. That's where we can start."

They talked about dumb things that were irrelevant to them, like why they thought the sky was blue and whether or not they could hold their breath longer than the other. What felt like seconds later, the air around them began to vibrate and a barely audible beat signaled their proximity to the party. Flashing lights in a huge empty field directed them to the area in which a rave was being held. 

"Watch out for freebies. You never know what that shit'll do to ya," Zayn said. 

"Freebies?" she asked. 

"Yeah, there's a lot of weird drugs that get passed around at these things. If someone hands you one, just pass it along."

She bit her lip nervously and he squeezed her hand, locking his fingers in hers and pulling her towards the stage. He kept his hand around hers as they danced to the beat that shook the ground beneath them. 

She let pills and joints pass her by as she danced as if she was the only one on the field. She wasn't trying to impress anyone like she was back at the party; this time she looked more natural in her movements, more comfortable. Her hips swayed less and her arms were raised while her head was thrown back in absolute bliss. 

Zayn found the sight of her here more intriguing than the girl he saw at the party. She looked unconventionally sexy; she had transformed from a perfectly manicured Barbie prom-queen, to a girl who didn't care what people thought of her. 

She was in a fit of laughter about nothing when he leaned in and yelled, "Ever been crowd surfing?"

She shook her head and he offered her his locked hands as a place to boost herself above the crowd. He yelled something inaudible over the music as she stood uncertain. Deciding that nothing too terrible could happen while she was in the air, she stepped up and allowed herself to fall back. 

Not surprisingly, the hands that were already lifted caught her and began moving her across the sea of people. It was the most insane view she had ever seen; hundreds of people, tinted blue and pink from the stage lights, were dancing and lifting a few more crowd surfers into the air. 

She got to the stage before she finally got turned around and went back in the direction she came from. When she got back to around where she started, a hand grabbed hers and the crowd let her down. Zayn caught her as she caught her breath and gazed back above her in wonder. 

He helped her stand steady before they began making their way back to his car. "I have another idea," he explained when they were far enough away that the music no longer impaired their ability to communicate. 

"What's that?" she asked, opening the passenger door. 

"It's still a surprise," he said. "Loosen up a bit." 

She rolled her eyes and they started talking about the random shit they had done. Perrie's eyes lit up when he talked about concerts and crowd surfing and mosh pits while he was fascinated with her talk of growing up going to amusement parks as a child. 

"There's one that's, like, twenty minutes from here that I would go to almost every weekend," she said, smiling hugely as if she was reliving the memories as her nine-year-old self. 

"Which way?" he asked. 

"You want to go to an amusement park with me?" 

"No, I was planning on leaving you behind," he said sarcastically. 

She tried to fight back a smile, but it crept onto her face anyways as she said, "Just keep going straight."

It only took them a few minutes considering the road was practically empty and Zayn seemed intolerant to traveling within twenty miles per hour of the speed limit. 

The perimeter lights were on, but besides that, the park was unlit. She looked at him, frowning. "I guess we have to go then."

He scoffed. "Princess, the only thing between us and that place is a six foot fence." He grabbed her hand and led her to the barrier. "I'll help you get over."

By the time he offered to boost her up, she was already landing on the other side. "Your turn, babe."

He hooked his foot in the chain link and lifted himself over the top with ease before landing next to her. "Ready?" he asked. She nodded eagerly as she locked her hand in his.

She dragged him towards the unlit shack that held the ring toss and grabbed the hoops from the inside. "Wanna play me?" she asked, eyes bright. 

He smiled a little and took a few rings from her hand. "Sure, princess."

They both tossed a few and, even though they missed a lot, Zayn still stole a stuffed animal for the girl standing next to him. 

She laughed and thanked him before pulling him to all of her favorite spots. After visiting nearly every attraction, they finally ended up in the circus tent in the middle of the park. 

"This used to be my favorite place," she said, looking up towards the empty trapeze bars in wonder. 

"I never went to the circus when I was a kid," he commented. 

"That sucks," she said, an elated smile still plastered on her face. 

She laughed loudly, seemingly or no reason at all and started to dance, grabbing his hand an dragging him along with her. She twirled herself under his arm and rested her palms on his shoulders as they swayed to an imaginary beat, quiet as they looked at each other, seemingly unaware of the passing time. 

After a few minutes of rocking back and forth, a beam of light shone inside the previously dimly-lit tent. "Who's there?" a disgruntled voice asked. 

"Shit," Zayn whispered, grabbing Perrie's arm and pulling her behind a prop. 

"I heard you in here, where are you?" 

Peeking around the corner, Perrie saw the silhouette of the security guard walking through the tent's opening. As he began walking to one side, his back turned from the entrance, she grabbed Zayn's hand and crawled towards and obstacle closer to the door. 

As he turned completely away from the door, she grabbed Zayn's hand and dragged him through the tent's opening. "Run, run, run," she said, letting their fingers slip apart in favor of pumping her arms. 

"Hey, get back here!" the guard yelled. Neither slowed down, but instead went faster as they navigated the park back to his car. 

They reached the fence and climbed over, feet hitting the ground just as the guard reached the side. He started to climb as they pulled out, tires screeching as Zayn sped back to the road. 

They were both panting and staring straight ahead when Perrie started to giggle quietly. Soon her laughter grew louder and Zayn joined in. "That was insane," she laughed. 

"Yeah," he said. "I have one more place we can go. You up for it?"

"Sure," she responded, laughter still in fading from her voice. 

The road in front of them was empty, so Zayn drove well over the speed limit. Within five minutes, they were parked at an isolated beach, shielded from the road by rocks. They walked towards the shoreline and Perrie asked, "What are we doing here?"

"Ever been skinny dipping?" Zayn responded, trying to hide a smirk. 

She shook her head, trying not to smile. 

He began to pull his shirt over his head and she mimicked his actions. She was already naked while he pulled down his boxers and when he looked up, he gasped quietly enough that she couldn't hear. 

As she stood there, her body looked like it was hand carved; every curve was a masterpiece. Her skin was a pale white in the moonlight and the hair that fell past her shoulders looked like gold thread. 

"C'mon," she told him, as she began to run to the water. Her sprinting only drew more attention to her fantastic bum and breasts and the way they bounced softly as she moved towards the water. He followed her, not stopping until the water lapped at the bottom of his ribcage and covered her chest. 

She laughed happily, jokingly splashing him with water. "Catch me," she said, moving through the water towards the shore. 

He followed her onto the sand, catching her as she stumbled and dropped to her knees at the edge of the water. His hands landed in the sand on either side of her shoulders as his knees straddled her hips. He continued to hover over her as he whispered, "Gotcha."

She flipped herself over so she was looking up at him, her eyes widening when they drifted lower. "Shit," Zayn mumbled. 

"S'okay," she said. Her voice dropped as she continued, "I'm enjoying this too."

To his surprise, her hand drifted between her legs. She let out a moan as her eyelids fluttered while she stroked herself slowly. "Kiss me," she murmured, drawing her hand away from herself and to his jawline. She leaned in, brushing her lips against his softly before he deepened the kiss, waiting for her head to hit the sand. 

When it did, he kissed her more aggressively, biting on her lip as he tongue practically begged for entrance that she wouldn't grant. "She has a boyfriend," he thought to himself, realizing it had never stopped him before. A thousand excuses ran through his mind, but her lips pressed against his felt so damn amazing that he couldn't bring himself to rationalize. 

One hand dropped to her breast, squeezing it before roughly tweaking the nipple. She gasped, giving him access to her mouth. Their lips moved in a frenzy as he continued to play with her tits. 

His lips detached from hers as he moved them down her next, leaving harsh red marks as he went. He trailed down her chest and stomach, the same trail of developing bruises leading down to her hip. He removed his lips from her for a second, reattaching them to her thigh. 

He trailed kisses up her right leg, stopping just before her thighs met and switching to the left one. He teased her with kisses on her hips and lower stomach, coming so close to where she wanted his lips to be. "Please," she finally murmured. 

"You're gonna have to do better than that," he responded, lips peppering kisses even closer to her folds. 

"Please, Zayn. I need you," she moaned. "Fuck, I need you."

He finally complied, placing his lips gently at her opening before diving in with more vigor, tongue dancing around her clit while he slid a finger into her opening. He threw one of her legs over his shoulder and looked up at her. She was more beautiful now than ever, her back arching, pushing her breasts in the air as her face contorted into a mask of ecstasy. 

He added another finger, causing her to moan desperately and take her fingers through the sand, hopelessly clutching the grains as she began to spasm around his fingers. "I'm coming," she moaned hoarsely. Her body moved in sync around him, her pelvis thrusting into hand as she moaned loudly, throbbing against him. A clear stream of liquid gushed from between her legs, coating his face. 

"Did you just squirt?" he asked in a hushed tone. He flashed him a sheepish grin, her arousal shining on his cheeks. "Can you do it again?" She nodded. He spread her legs and positioned himself between them, looking up at her hesitantly. 

"Fuck me," Perrie moaned, pulling his hips towards her. He looked at her with more certainty, sliding himself into her slowly until she was completely filled. He waited for her to adjust, but she was impatient. "Jesus, what are you waiting for. Fuck me," she yelled at him. 

He obliged, pulling almost completely out of her before thrusting back in, hard and fast. He set a rhythm that was slow, but hard, as the fingers on one hand found her clit and the other groped at her breasts. He bit at her neck, leaving another hickey before pressing his forehead against hers. He looked determined. "I want you to cum again," he whispered, pressing down hard on her clit. 

Her hand found his bicep, fingernails leaving crescent shaped indents as she felt every muscle in her body tighten. She choked out his name as he hit a sensitive part inside her, electricity zinging through her body as she came hard, fluids coating his stomach. She screams, his name the only word that comes from her mouth. He keeps going, chasing his own high, grunting as he gets closer. 

"I'm gonna cum," he grunts, arms looping around her back to pull himself closer to her. He cums with a shout, hips rocking into hers. 

When he finishes, she rolls over, light-headed, and hardly capable of speaking. "That was great," she heaved. 

"How's that for an adventure, princess," he muttered.


End file.
